


Good Night

by heynineteen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're both in love with each other, also jackson loves to pout here, bandfic, jackjin - Freeform, jackson loves cuddles, jinson, jinyoung being soft for jackson, unbeta-ed lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: Prompt: Jinyoung and Jackson unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with an OTP prompt generator online, when this came up. This prompt seemed very Jinson to me, so I decided to write a fic using this prompt. I’ve recently started to stan GOT7, and their friendship/dynamics is one of the first things that caught my eye as a new stan looking at their interviews. Thus marked the start of my journey onboard the Jinson ship!
> 
> These two are so cute and I just really loved their dynamics. And I also wanted to contribute a fic or two to this tag because I lowkey can’t believe how there aren’t more fics written about them? But then again, this is a pretty good number of fics already for this tag, considering the other pairings I’ve written for had less than 200 works in their tags :(
> 
> Anyways I’m sorry I’m talking too much. Hope you enjoy this fic!! Once again, I don’t own any of the characters here in this fic, and the characters in my fic aren’t who they are in real life. This is just a work of fiction and though the characters are based on the members, this doesn’t reflect who they are in real life. 
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-ed. So I apologize for any errors in this fic heh.

It was just a little before midnight, but already the dorms were silent. Usually, activity in the dorms ceased in the early hours of the morning, but tonight was different. They had just finished their last round of promotions for their most recent comeback. And so, most of the members had called it a day once they got back to their quarters, several weeks’ worth of exhaustion catching up to them.

Except for Jackson.

They’ve been together for almost a year now, but at times Jinyoung still couldn’t fathom the inner workings of his boyfriend, especially where his energy was concerned. The past weeks had taken a toll on them all – constant practicing, polishing their moves, preparations for their performances, interviews and guestings – and he didn’t know how Jackson didn’t just want to face plant on his bed and hibernate for the rest of the week. And what was even more incredulous was the fact that Jackson was arguably the busiest among them. Where the members had to practice all around the clock, Jackson had to do that and travel back and forth from China to work on his activities there. Jinyoung constantly reminded him to rest and to take a break, and Jackson would defend himself, saying that he got to rest a lot on the plane, but Jinyoung disagreed – how conducive, really, were airplanes for a good nap, much less a good night’s sleep? 

So this was how Jinyoung ended up on the couch with Jackson instead of spending some much needed quality time with his bed. Jackson had wanted to watch one of the latest Netflix movies - a thriller slash horror film that everyone had been raving about. He’d wanted to watch with the rest of the members, to celebrate the end of their promotions and the rest it meant they’d get.

But everyone else was tired and just wanted to get some sleep. Jinyoung had stood by and had watched Jackson’s shoulders slump as the rest of the members turned his offer down, muttering their apologies, with Mark half-heartedly thumping Jackson on the shoulder. He’d watched the excitement in Jackson’s eyes die down, watched Jackson make his way to the couch, alone, and the sight had Jinyoung’s heart clenching. And so, despite how tired he was, he’d plopped down on the couch, beside the saddened Chinese, and waited for him to play the movie. 

“Jinyoungie,” Jackson started, eyes soft as he gazed at the man who’d taken a seat beside him. “You don’t have to-”

Jinyoung shushed him and crossed his arms, trying his best to stifle a yawn. “Shut up and just play the movie.”

But Jackson wouldn’t give up. “You look so tired - you should get some rest. I don’t want to keep you up.” 

Jinyoung barked out a laugh. “Hey! If there’s anyone here who needs to rest, it’s you. You’ve been traveling so much these days.”

Jackson smiled sheepishly at this, unable to deny Jinyoung’s words. “It’s fine Nyoungie, I really don’t mind watching this alone. I don’t scare easily.”

Jinyoung shoved him lightly. “It’s not because of that, and you know it.”

It was silent for a few seconds as Jackson's eyes bore into his, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, waiting for something. 

“And I wanted to spend some time with you, alone. I’ve missed you a lot, Seun-ah.” Jinyoung admitted, wrapping his arm around Jackson’s shoulder and pulling the elder closer to him. He pressed a chaste kiss to the elder’s forehead. “So let’s stop arguing and go watch this movie, okay?”

Jinyoung watched as a small smile appeared on Jackson’s face. “Okay,” he acquiesced, curling into Jinyoung’s embrace. Jinyoung felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “I missed you too, Jinyoungie. So much.”

Jinyoung held back a sigh of contentment at finally having Jackson here, back in his arms. Instead, he gently took the remote from Jackson’s hand. “So, what was the name of that movie again?”

* * *

“Shit,” he heard Jackson mutter, tightening his hold on Jinyoung’s arm. And though Jinyoung wasn’t easily rattled, he had to admit that his heart was beating a bit quicker than he would’ve liked. 

Any earlier traces of exhaustion in Jinyoung’s body had disappeared throughout the movie. There were several jumpscares that seemed to have shocked the tiredness from his bones, and the dark, ominous silence in almost every scene had every hair on Jinyoung’s body standing. Jackson painted a similar picture, posture tense and fingers digging into Jinyoung’s arm.

Their eyes were glued to the screen, the only source of light in the room, as they waited in anticipation. They both held their breaths as the girl on screen slowly bent down to check under her bed for the apparition. Jackson drew a sharp breath as the character slowly lifted up the edge of her bedsheet, and Jinyoung found his grip on Jackson’s thigh tightening slightly. They both let out sighs of relief as the space under her bed was shown to be empty. Jinyoung found himself slumping back on the couch, a bead of sweat trickling down the back of his neck. 

On screen, the character’s reaction was similar to theirs. She smiled in relief and climbed back onto her bed, settling down beneath the sheets. She let out a long, shaky breath, glad that her problems were finally over, and clasped her hands together in a silent prayer. She then turned on to her side, ready to fall into slumber –

\- only to find a pair of ghastly, bloodshot eyes staring into hers.

“AAAH!” They both screamed.

The screen then cut to the end credits. Jinyoung put a hand on his chest in an attempt to steady his frantic heartbeat, and he could feel Jackson next to him breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. Jinyoung reached over and turned on the lights, the sudden brightness washing away traces of the movie.

Jinyoung was the first to break the silence.

“Man, that was-” he exhaled, still a bit shaken up over the movie.

“Nice?” Jackson interrupted, slightly shaky voice betraying his words.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him. “Nice? You were holding on to me the entire time!”

Jackson crossed his arms and pouted. “I just wanted to cuddle with my boyfriend, whom I haven’t spent much quality time with lately.”

Jinyoung smiled teasingly. “I didn’t know cuddling involved holding one’s arm so tightly and leaving behind nail marks.”

Jackson’s bottom lip jutted out even more. “I can’t believe my Jinyoungie doesn’t want me hugging him,” he said morosely, looking so much like a kicked puppy that Jinyoung felt a bit regretful of his teasing remarks.

Jinyoung put an arm around the sulking man, and guided his face onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I’m just teasing, Seun-ah. Of course I enjoyed your hugs.”

Jackson’s face brightened at that. “So does that mean I get to sleep in your room tonight? And that we get to cuddle all night?”

Jinyoung poked him in the side. “Don’t you always do?” he replied. It was true - though they all had their own rooms in the dorms, Jackson spent more time in Jinyoung’s room than in his own. Granted, that was partly due to Jinyoung’s insistence, who would rather spend time with Jackson in his own quarters than the Chinese man’s. It wasn’t that Jackson was a slob, but with how much he traveled, his space tended to be a bit messier than Jinyoung would’ve liked. And with how often Jackson was away, they’d recently taken to sleeping together to make up for time spent apart. So really, the only time Jackson stepped foot in his room was when he needed to pack or needed to get some stuff that hadn’t made its home yet in Jinyoung’s quarters.

And Jackson’s tacility magnified in the privacy of their home, such that every night they spent together involved several minutes of cuddling - often lasting throughout the night. Jackson was a physically affectionate person, and this was no secret. In front of the cameras, during concerts, during interviews and guestings or even during practice, it wasn’t uncommon for Jackson’s arm to find a way around a member or for him to cling on to someone. Most of Jackson’s affection was directed towards him, however, and this was even more noticeable in the dorms, where it seemed as if a part of Jackson was always in contact with Jinyoung. The other members often teased them about it, but Jinyoung didn’t mind it at all. He loved being on the receiving end of Jackson’s affection, and prided himself on being its main recipient.

However, given their late schedules in the past weeks, they hadn’t been able to spend as much time together as they would’ve liked. They were often snoring the second their heads hit the pillow, every bone in their body tired out from all the practicing and traveling. This meant that they hadn’t cuddled in quite a while - something that Jackson was especially unhappy about.

Jackson playfully flicked Jinyoung on the arm. “If you hate it so much you could just tell me so, you brat.”

Jinyoung burst out in laughter at Jackson’s petulant expression. He’d missed their banter - bickering over text or a call just wasn’t the same. Jinyoung stood and pulled Jackson up, smiling fondly at him. “Come on, we have a lot of cuddling to catch up on.”

* * *

Jinyoung turned off the bathroom lights and made his way over to the bed. Jackson was already snuggled under the gray sheets, and the only light in the room now came from the phone Jackson held in his hands. As soon as Jinyoung plopped down on the bed, however, Jackson set his phone aside and rolled over to engulf Jinyoung in an embrace.

“Seun-ah,” Jinyoung giggled, trying to get Jackson’s arm off of him. “Are you trying to suffocate me in my sleep?”

This caused Jackson’s grip on Jinyoung to tighten even more, and Jinyoung chuckled warmly, reaching for Jackson’s other hand. He always joked about Jackson clinging on to him and sometimes acted exasperated with it, but deep inside he’d always loved being held by Jackson, whether it meant a tight hug or just a simple hand on his back or even just the brushing of their fingers. 

They lay like that - Jackson on his side, leg thrown over Jinyoung, arm wrapped around him, and Jinyoung also on his side, his hands clasping Jackson’s hand that wasn’t around him. Jinyoung tried his best to fall asleep, but scenes from the movie they watched earlier flickered through his mind. He could feel his heartbeat quicken at the memory and he willed himself to calm down - with how close they were to each other, Jackson was bound to pick up on Jinyoung’s quickening pulse.

He opened his eyes to see if Jackson had caught on. He was greeted by the sight of Jackson's furrowed brows, which meant that he was probably still awake. They’ve roomed together often enough, been tired together often enough, that they could tell whether the other was actually asleep or just feigning it. Jackson’s always had a peaceful expression on his face when deep in slumber - as if everything was alright with the world and nothing could change that; but his expression right now was the exact opposite.

“Seunnie,” he whispered.

Jackson’s eyes opened in an instant. “Nyoungie?”

Jinyoung cleared his throat. “Do you want to leave the bathroom lights on and leave the door open?”

Jinyoung watched as Jackson’s expression morphed into one of confusion. All the lights in the room were turned off, but the curtains weren’t closed all the way, allowing for a thin strip of moonlight to flood the room. “What for?” Jackson asked.

“Oh, just...” Jinyoung, trailed off, unable to voice out the real reason why he wanted some light in the room. It was embarrassing to have to explain that the movie creeped him out so much that he needed some light to fall asleep.

Thankfully, he needn’t have explained. Understanding dawned in Jackson’s eyes, and a soft smile bloomed across his face. “Thanks, Jinyoungie,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Jinyoung’s hand. “I’d like that.”

Jinyoung was immensely relieved when he’d settled down once more under the covers. The light from the bathroom cast a soft glow around the room, and though the room was far from bright, it looked far more inviting than it did mere seconds ago. He lay on his side and wrapped an arm around Jackson and allowed Jackson to clasp his free hand. Jinyoung sighed contentedly - it looked like he wouldn’t have to lay in bed all night in fear.

He snuggled into Jackson, ready to get some much needed rest. He’d just started to doze off, eyelids heavy, when he heard a whisper.

“Jinyoungie?”

He opened his eyes blearily. “Yes?” he croaked out, voice still thick with sleep.

He could make out Jackson’s apologetic expression. “I’m sorry Nyoungie, I thought you were still awake-”

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung mumbled, running his hand up and down Jackson’s spine in an attempt to reassure him. “What’s the matter.”

Jackson shook his head. “It’s nothing. You should go back to sleep.”

Jinyoung continued his movements on Jackson’s back, this time rubbing soothing circles. He felt more awake this time, having fully woken up now, so he could prod a bit more into why Jackson woke him up. “It’s okay, Seunnie. What is it?”

Jackson curled further towards himself. “Nothing, Jinyoungie, really.”

Jinyoung lightly flicked the back of Jackson’s head. “Stop lying to me.” He could see Jackson open his mouth, ready to deny everything once more. Jinyoung changed tactics. “I can’t believe it,” he muttered sadly, letting out a mournful sigh. “I haven’t spent much time with my boyfriend lately, but the time that I do get to spend time with him he lies straight to my face.” He starts to pull away from Jackson but is stopped by the said person.

“Okay, Jinyoung,” Jackson sighed. He opened his mouth but then closed it again, as if contemplating what to say and whether to say it. Jinyoung resumed his soothing touches on Jackson, this time running his fingertips over Jackson’s arm, back and forth, back and forth. 

“You know you can tell me anything, Seun-ah,” he reminded him. This seemed to spur Jackson on, and he finally spoke.

“I was wondering if you could sing me to sleep,” Jackson muttered, unable to meet Jinyoung’s eyes. 

Jinyoung tried to go for a joke in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. “Huh, is my singing that horrible that you’d rather sleep than listen to me?”

Jackson pouted, and Jinyoung’s heart melted at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. He was so cute, too cute for his own good at times - Jinyoung often found himself unable to say no when Jackson wore that expression, even to the borderline ridiculous ideas Jackson came up with. “It’s not like that! There’s just something comforting about your voice.”

Jinyoung knew that. He’d sung Jackson to sleep a handful of times already, singing softly until he could hear the telltale snores of the Chinese man. This happened a lot when they were apart and Jackson was anxious about something. He’d call Jinyoung to and talk about whatever it was that was bothering him and it usually ended with Jackson falling asleep halfway through the second song.

It looked like Jinyoung wasn’t the only one affected by the movie earlier.

“Okay,” Jinyoung smiled, relishing the smile Jackson returned at his answer. “This is why you’re my favorite, Nyoungie,” Jackson said to him with such a soft look in his eyes, it had a lump forming at the back of Jinyoung’s throat. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jinyoung mumbled as he pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before he started singing. He could feel Jackson going slack in his arms during the second half of the first song, could feel Jackson’s breathing evening out. By the end of the second song, his worried expression was replaced by one of peace, a sign that Jackson had fallen asleep.

Jinyoung closed his eyes shortly thereafter, sleep overtaking him, but not before he chanced one last glance at the man in his arms.

Oh, how Jinyoung loved Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be very much appreciated if you liked this fic! And also, you can comment on the fic or go to my curiouscat if you want to leave a message or anything. I’m so excited to write more stuff for this pairing!!
> 
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/heynineteen) & [my twitter](https://twitter.com/___heynineteen)


End file.
